1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a network data processing system and, in particular, to collaboration channels in the network data processing system. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus, and computer program product for collaborating over context-sensitive collaboration channels in the network data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently when a computer user wishes to discuss information presented on a window by a product, the user has to leave the product window and go to a separate window to search for collaboration on the information. The user may desire to see what collaboration channels exist for various topics of interest related to the information and possibly even for the product presenting the information.
Providers of information and products sometimes include context sensitive help. However, context sensitive help may be insufficient for the user who desires to discuss the information with people. Providers of information and of products sometimes include a collaboration channel for users. However, a collaboration channel may not be the collaboration channel the computer user wants to use. The computer user may desire a collaboration channel that is more specific or less specific than the provided collaboration channel. Further, the computer user may desire to use a collaboration channel of a different type than the one provided. Still further, the computer user may desire to talk to someone who is not the provider. For example, the user may desire to create a new context-sensitive collaboration channel without having to leave the product.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an apparatus, and computer program product that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.